Imperfeição
by Anne Asakura
Summary: A sua imperfeição é uma soma, é uma divisão. 1878, uma imperfeição, assim como você. - Lee Centred - Para T. Lecter


**Imperfeição**

_-_

_A sua imperfeição é uma soma, é uma divisão. 1878, uma imperfeição, assim como você._

_-_

_Para T. Lecter._

_-_

O chão é duro e frio.

Por todos os lados, as paredes estão arranhadas, manchadas de sangue seco e há marcas dos dias que outros antes de você passaram nesse lugar. Há números também. Somas, subtrações, divisões, qualquer coisa que pudesse distrair seus antecessores que alcançaram a loucura naquele cubículo escuro.

1877 pessoas que passaram por essa tortura antes de você, o número 1878. Você pensa que é um número estranho, que não combina com somas exatas que você não gosta de fazer, mas não importa. Você é um ninja de Konoha e vai sobreviver.

A luz quase cega seus olhos quando a porta de chumbo se abre. Você tem que cobrir o rosto para não ficar completamente cego, mas não pode impedir um grito de agonia, porque aquilo _machuca._ Você não consegue saber se é noite ou dia, porque naquele lugar não há janelas. Os guardas se aproximam e você tenta fugir, mas está fraco demais. Eles te atingem com um porrete na nuca e você cai desacordado.

* * *

"_Acho que hoje ele vai dizer."_ A voz está um pouco distante, um pouco embargada e você abre os olhos com muito esforço, sentindo a dor latejar em suas têmporas.

"_Ele não vai suportar muito mais. Se não nos disser onde estão os outros, vai acabar morrendo. Se não por dor, pela fraqueza. Já faz quase uma semana que vive à base de água."_ Esta voz está mais próxima, mas você associa isso ao fato de estar quase acordando. Por um momento, aquelas palavras fazem sentido. Mas só por um momento. Obviamente, você jamais delatará a posição dos seus amigos. Mesmo que você sofra ou morra para isso, jamais será um traidor. _Jamais._

"_Parece que ele acordou."_ Um daqueles ninjas se aproxima e te segura pelos cabelos bagunçados. Há muito eles não sabem o que é um pente e perderam o penteado característico de tigela. Estão arrepiados e sebosos. _"Acho que é melhor dizer o que queremos, garoto. Você não vai querer passar outra noite na dama de ferro, vai?"_

Você não pode enxergá-lo, mas aquela risada de escárnio fazem 1878 imagens diferentes passarem por sua mente e nenhuma delas te agrada. Você suspira, tenta manter a calma e sorri. É um sorriso largo, característico de você, Lee, o gênio do trabalho duro. Isso parece irritar um pouco os presentes e logo você sente seu rosto afundando no chão. A dor é inevitável e você geme, sentindo o sangue escorrer do seu nariz.

"_Não sorria, desgraçado! Nós não estamos aqui para brincadeiras!"_ Um deles brada, mas você não sabe dizer qual é. É muito difícil identificar quando todos usam aquelas máscaras engraçadas que te lembram _(um morto)_ Kakashi sensei. Eles ainda dizem algumas ofensas que você não consegue escutar. Ri, enquanto é arrastado para a sala de tortura.

* * *

Há cicatrizes novas espalhadas pelo seu corpo. Você se convence de que precisa treinar um pouco para passar o tempo e para não perder a forma, mas não consegue passar da 18ª abdominal e sequer tenta fazer flexões; seu braço esquerdo está quebrado e o direito cheio de hematomas.

Você encara o teto escuro e sente frio, mas não consegue se levantar para ir até o quadrado duro chamado de cama. Ofega de leve, tentando recobrar um pouco de ar, mas sente que há algo errado; provavelmente quebrou algumas costelas também. Seus olhos estão um pouco nublados e sua vista um pouco embaçada por causa das lágrimas. Você tenta ser forte, mas é difícil quando tem que contar as próprias chibatadas. Suas costas ainda ardem e você pode sentir o sangue seco nelas. Foram 1878 chibatadas antes que você não suportasse mais. E você _quase_ disse, mas não o fez. Porque trair seus amigos está completamente fora de cogitação.

Você fecha os olhos e não percebe quando mergulha no mundo dos sonhos. Mas nele, Gai sensei te diz para ser forte, porque estão lutando para te alcançar. Você quer acreditar nisso. E quer dormir para sempre.

* * *

_Mas não dorme._

Você não sabe se é de manhã, mas a porta se escancara novamente. Desta vez, você não encontra muitas forças para levantar ou para cobrir os olhos da claridade. Apenas se encolhe um pouco, mas já é o suficiente para sentir dor. Ouve passos de alguém se aproximando e o barulho de algo _(metálico)_ sendo jogado contra o chão.

"_Você é mais útil para nós vivo do que morto. Então trate de sobreviver um pouco mais, moleque retardado."_ Você não se importa muito com as palavras dele, apenas se ajoelha no chão. Há uma tigela de comida e uma caneca de água ao lado desta. Seus olhos se arregalam e você ignora a dor e o cheiro nauseante de urina que também se espalha pelo cubículo. Não só a sua, mas de outros que também vieram antes de você.

A porta se fecha novamente, mas agora você só se preocupa em comer. Primeiro, começa a comer rápido. Depois, passa a fazê-lo mais devagar. Se lembra de Gai sensei ter dito que quando se passa tempo demais sem comer ou beber água, deve-se fazer isso lentamente ou irá vomitar.

O gosto da comida é horrível, mas você não se importa muito com isso. Quando se está morrendo de fome, como é o seu caso, você come qualquer coisa que esteja à sua frente; até mesmo os ratos. Você desconfia que não demoraria a chegar naquele estado, mas o cheiro daquele lugar era tão nauseante que nem mesmo os roedores se davam ao luxo de habitá-lo.

Quando você termina sua refeição, fica de pé. Seus olhos já estão acostumados com a escuridão e agora você pode enxergar algumas palavras a mais, mas muitas delas não fazem sentido. Há nomes nas paredes, mas principalmente números. Também há alguns desenhos, mas todos eles são feitos com sangue e desespero. Você sente um arrepio percorrer sua espinha. Será que também perderia a sanidade a ponto de ficar assim? Será que agüentaria tempo o suficiente para que seus companheiros pudessem te resgatar? Será que eles viriam mesmo? Essas perguntas começam a te atormentar.

"_Yoshi!"_ Você exclama, tentando manter o ânimo. _"Eu vou dar duas mil voltas em torno desse lugar! E se eu não conseguir, irei fazer quatro mil agachamentos!"_ Você sorri, feliz com sua vivacidade, mas cai quando atinge a volta de número 1878. Seus pés não agüentam mais andar.

* * *

"_Será mais fácil para você se nos disser onde eles estão, Rock Lee."_ A voz do seu locutor é baixa e um pouco arranhada, como se ele não falasse há muito tempo. Seus olhos brilham num tom vermelho que fazem você lembrar do Sharingan, mas está fraco demais para reavivar a memória por inteiro.

"_Eu não vou...delatar os meus amigos..."_ Você sorri, sentindo os seus braços latejarem de dor. Acha que jamais conseguirá recuperar o braço esquerdo novamente, porque ele está começando a necrosar por causa das feridas. Já nem dói tanto assim. O homem suspira e faz um negativo com a cabeça.

"_É mesmo uma pena, eu estava disposto a te ajudar."_ Ele se vira e sai da sala. Murmura algo para o capataz que você não é capaz de escutar, mas sem dúvidas sabe o que é. Ele te joga na dama de ferro e você sente os 1878 espinhos perfurarem a sua pele. Desta vez, você grita de dor até desmaiar.

* * *

Eles não estão muito longe dali. Na verdade, organizaram um grupo de busca apenas para te resgatar. Neji, Tenten e Gai fazem parte dele e também estão acompanhados de Shino e Kiba, que vieram como um suporte. As habilidades dos dois são úteis para te rastrear e eles avançam, Lee, porque querem te encontrar.

"_Será que o Lee está bem?"_ Tenten pergunta, sentando-se em uma pedra enquanto Gai e Neji se ocupam em montar o acampamento.

"_Meu discípulo tem a força da juventude, ele é forte como uma rocha!"_ Gai sorri, tentando não mostrar a preocupação que, por trás dos óculos escuros, Shino é capaz de enxergar.

"_O Lee..não vai se entregar."_ Neji diz e sabe que é verdade, mas é isso mesmo que o deixa meio pesaroso. Será que não seria melhor Lee se entregar?

"_Akamaru pegou o rastro de Lee, não vamos demorar para encontrá-lo!"_ Kiba tenta se unir à Gai, mas omite o fato de que esse rastro, é um rastro de sangue. Porque mesmo as rochas mais resistentes quebram um dia, pensa Shino, mas reserva essa opinião para si mesmo.

* * *

Você não achou que fosse abrir os olhos novamente. Quando eles te tiram da dama de ferro, você escuta apenas murmúrios que não fazem muito sentido. Você sente frio e não sabe muito bem aonde está. Está tudo escuro e seus olhos se fecham outra vez.

_Eu acho que ele não vai sobreviver,_ você escuta, mas muito vagamente. Depois, tudo é lembranças. 1878 lembranças que você não vai esquecer.

* * *

Eles _destroem_ a entrada da frente. São ninjas e podiam ter feito isso sem chamar a atenção, mas só querem saber de te encontrar. Talvez Shikamaru fosse melhor para essa missão do que Kiba. Ele seria mais racional e não tão impulsivo. Neji te procura com o byakugan, enquanto Akamaru tenta farejar o seu rastro. Há muitos cheiros ali.

"_É por aqui!"_ Kiba aponta, montando nas costas de Akamaru. Os dois seguem na frente, tendo Shino e Neji a lhe darem cobertura. Gai e Tenten vão logo atrás, cobrindo a retaguarda.

Agüente mais um pouco, Lee, porque seus amigos estão próximos.

* * *

"_Cubram o perímetro 5!"_ Essa é uma frase estranha para se escutar quando se abre os olhos. Você _não está_ na sua cela, mas está preso. Suas mãos estão presas à correntes e você está suspenso do chão. Agora não é apenas um, mas dois braços quebrados. Sua visão está turva e sua audição não está muito boa.

"_Droga, eles são apenas cinco contra centenas! Isso é algum tipo de piada?!"_ Você ouve os passos dos guardas se afastando. E ouve gritos.

"_Isso tudo é culpa sua!"_ O capataz atinge um soco na sua face e você cospe um bocado de sangue, mas sorri.

"_Meus amigos vieram para me resgatar."_ Você diz, orgulhoso.

"_E vão falhar, cretino! Morra!"_ Ele finca algo no seu estômago. Você acha que é uma kunai, mas não tem certeza. Grita de dor, mas a voz morre de maneira borbulhante em seus lábios e apenas o sangue escorre pelo canto deles. Dói e o frio aumenta, mas você se recusa a morrer.

* * *

"_É ali, atrás daquela porta!"_ Neji exclama e Gai derruba a porta com um chute. Eles te avistam preso às correntes e ficam em estado de choque, Lee. Você já não tem mais forças para se mover, mas ergue o rosto com um sorriso nos lábios.

"_Vocês vieram, pessoal..."_ Você diz. _"Até mesmo Shino e Kiba. Desculpem por dar...tanto trabalho.."_

"_LEE!"_ Gai se aproxima, tentando destruir as correntes, mas está desesperado demais e é Neji quem faz o trabalho. Nenhum deles consegue olhar diretamente para você e Tenten começa a chorar.

"_Gai sensei...está frio aqui.."_ Você murmura, se encolhendo um pouco.

"_Nós...não temos muito tempo antes que eles apareçam em mais números."_ Shino alerta e você sabe o que isso quer dizer.

"_Não chore, Tenten.."_ Você tenta erguer o polegar, mas seu braço não obedece. Gai te ajeita no colo dele; ele também está chorando.

"_Droga, se tivéssemos chegado mais cedo...!"_ Kiba desvia o olhar.

"_Nós vamos te tirar daqui, Lee."_ Essa voz é de Neji, mas você não consegue saber onde ele está.

"_Eu estou com medo, Gai sensei..."_ Você sussurra e seus olhos se enchem d'água. Você nunca pensou em morrer, Lee. Nunca.

"_Está tudo bem, está tudo bem! Nós estamos aqui e vamos te levar a um médico! Não se preocupe, o Neji dará o sinal assim que sairmos daqui, está bem???"_ Ele sorri, tenta te passar tranqüilidade, mas aquilo só serve pra te desesperar ainda mais.

"_Gai."_ É a voz de Shino. Ele se aproxima lentamente e te encara por trás dos óculos escuros. E você sabe que eles não podem mais ficar ali. Você é um peso morto, Lee.

"_Não...está tudo bem."_ Você sorri, ou ao menos se esforça para tal. _"Vocês precisam ir embora, Gai sensei. Está tudo..."_ Sua voz fica fraca, quase inexistente. _"...bem."_ Você fecha os olhos e ouve murmúrios, gritos.

"_Lee, abra os olhos! __Lee! LEE!"_ Gai sacode seu corpo, mas você não sente nada. Logo as vozes se tornam ecos distantes na sua mente, na sua alma. Você vê 1878 momentos da sua vida nos quais tentou se superar. E você conseguiu, Lee. Mas agora, tudo acabou.

Você ouve gritos, sente as lágrimas e os lamentos, mas isso é nada. Gai ainda quer ficar com você, mas Shino nega com a cabeça. Tira o casaco e te cobre, colocando-o sobre as costas de Akamaru. Eles começam a sair dali, mas você já não pode mais acompanhar. Está tudo escuro novamente.

1878 é uma equação imperfeita, Lee, assim como você.

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro, eu quero me desculpar com todos os fãs do Lee. Vocês não sabem o quanto _doeu_ escrever essa fic gostando tanto dele. Mas não teve jeito, ele tinha que morrer no final. Acho que ia ficar estranho se ele sobrevivesse depois de apanhar tanto. Nem a Tsunade ia conseguir salvar ele dessa vez, fatão.

O que eu quis colocar à prova, foi que o Lee jamais delataria os amigos dele, não importa a que tipo de tortura ele fosse submetido. Acho que ele é o tipo de pessoa perfeita pra esse papel, porque a garra dele faz do Lee um brasileiro nato e um dos meus personagens favoritos em Naruto.

Está seguindo mais ou menos a mesma linha do mangá e a Hinata não apareceu, porque não se sabe se ela vive ou morre. Além do que, já tinha o Neji com o byakugan, e ela era dispensável nesse caso. E eu não gosto dela.

O Shino e o Kiba eram fundamentais como equipe de apoio e rastreamento, por isso que eles apareceram. E eu gosto deles. Eu gostei da fic, apesar de o Lee ter morrido. Eu acho que consegui passar um lado bonito da amizade do Lee para com os seus companheiros. Adorei escrever.

Essa é pra você, filhota. Não me mate pelo final!

Agora, tremam diante do tema. Tema 1878, 30cookies, set outono.

_**Reviews? Eu quero e quero já!**_


End file.
